Malos hábitos
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: Como cada noche, sin importar el lugar, las visitas continúan realizándose. Un demonio y su amo: A pesar que estoy atendiéndote tan bien, te muestras tan malcriado . SebasCiel -shota, lemon-


Aquí, Kana.

Esta vez volví antes de lo que pensaba, ¿es bueno? Espero que sí.

En realidad este fanfic fue algo así de: "Quiero escribir" -buscando música- "Inspi~, has vuelto :)"

Siendo sincera, me cuesta mucho inspirarme últimamente, me pregunto si será por el trabajo, etc. Sin embargo, busco algo de tiempo para poder escribir. Amo tanto escribir.

Espero puedan dejarme algún comentario. Bueno o para retroalimentar. En serio, me gusta ver si están disfrutando mis divagaciones o simplemente son incomprensibles.

Quisiera mejorar, así que lo mejor es sabiendo qué es lo que creen que faltaría -lemon, no XD-.

Por ahora me despido. Disfruten la lectura.

 _Los personajes pertenecen a **Yana Toboso**._

 _Basado en el arco de Weston College._

* * *

 **Malos hábitos**

Como cada noche, sin importar el lugar, las visitas continúan realizándose. Un demonio y su amo: «A pesar que estoy atendiéndote tan bien, te muestras tan malcriado».

* * *

 **Capítulo único.**

Silencioso. Sólo con el crujido de la madera bajo sus pies. Un _Lord_ siendo devorado por su mayordomo.

 _«Tienes un mal hábito»._

Esas palabras surgieron en tus pensamientos mientras lo subías contra el librero. Si los actos que han realizado en esa biblioteca tan extensa fueran a volverse palabras, ¿qué guardarían esos libros de las repisas?

Tus labios descendieron mientras continuabas levantando su pequeño cuerpo. Tan peligrosa es tu costumbre que ahora, cada noche que han pasado en esa escuela, se volvía más prolongado ese encuentro.

Acomodaste tu pierna debajo de aquel par. Rozaste su ingle.

 _«Vaya, vaya, eres tan peligroso que podría devorarte ahora mismo»._

Tus pensamientos van y vienen de lo que querías con su pequeño cuerpo hacer. Si tan sólo no fuese inmoral. Pero en verdad te burlas de esa idea, porque ¿qué es la moralidad para los demonios?

Comienzas a besarlo. Mordisqueas aquellos labios delgados. La saliva que el joven niño no puede tragar tiende en su rostro. Sé sincero, con la lengua la recoges porque no la deseas desaprovechar.

No sabes si lo provocativo lo estaría haciendo a propósito, aunque te puedes dar una idea de sus juegos infantiles.

Tus manos toman aquellos muslos atrayéndolo a tu cuerpo. Sientes el bulto endurecido bajo sus pantalones negros, sobre tu muslo se ha estado encendiendo desde que lo apoyaste.

Sonríes cuando suelta un jadeo por tu acto. Sabes que está listo para continuar. Tu instinto más animal es despertado por tu joven amo. Diriges la mano a tus dientes, retiras el guante.

Un acto, similar a la caricia, retira el parche blanco. Besas el párpado notando aquel orbe con pacto. Fascinación es poco a lo que sientes. Cuánta devoción finges en esas circunstancias. Bajas los colmillos. Muerdes el pómulo enrojecido por la pasión.

Vuelves la mano sobre aquella hombría oculta bajo las ropas del señorito, mandas ahora allí tu atención. Bajas la bragueta y cuando estás a punto de retirarlo de debajo de las telas, tu acción es detenida.

—¿Aprovechándote de la situación? ¿Quién te dijo que podías tocarme con tanta facilidad, Sebastian? —Su acento sólo conoce de superioridad.

—Yare, yare. A pesar que estoy atendiéndote tan bien, te muestras tan malcriado, joven amo. Y eres tú quien me _ordena_ cada noche hacerte sentir bien.

Sacas la lengua entrando a esa pequeña cavidad húmeda. Un beso profundo. Lo miras con cierta arrogancia dejando a tus dedos percibir lo cálido de aquella masculinidad—. Entonces, ¿debería retirarme esta noche? Aunque —pellizcas la mojada punta—, no creo que sea conveniente que alguien tan _joven_ padezca de estos _males_.

Estás disfrutándolo, mezclas tu sarcasmo en cada palabra. Te encanta ver cuán excitado puedes tener al chiquillo. Sin duda se ha vuelto un mal hábito. Mientras duerme y velas su sueño: piensas el cómo se sentirá devorarlo. Cada que bañas y limpias su cuerpo: imaginas cómo deseas ensuciarlo. Cuando lo vistes con elegancia, atando cada cordón: aprendes el modo justo para volver a soltarlo. Cuán fogoso te ha dejado ese pequeño _Lord_.

Estas a punto de cometer un crimen. Como cada noche. Y no te importa que en algún momento todo finalizará, porque lo que es realmente importante es cuánto provecho puedes sacar de ese juego.

Hasta que se diga **Jaque mate**.

—Maldito demonio.

Despiertas de tus divagaciones, te habías perdido en los pensamientos. Entonces descubres esa mirada fija enteramente en ti—. El diablo es otro.

Susurras y la sonrisa se dibuja en tu boca. Los dedos han empezado a acariciar el miembro del niño. Empapado en sudor, bañado con presemen. El cuerpo de tu señor estaba en despertando con libido.

No era suficiente. Nunca lo ha sido. Atraes esas asentaderas descubriendo las mismas al bajar un poco los pantalones. Con una mano tomas el sexo, con la otra, ya sin guante, preparas su entrada con los dedos. El cuerpo de tu amo se sostiene de tu traje completamente negro.

—Estás demasiado metido en esto aun cuando te negabas al principio.

—C-Cállate.

Un cuerpo tan joven. Un cuerpo tan caliente. Como a punto de ser derrito cual chocolate amargo. Ese patético humano se sostiene de tu cuerpo. Sujeto al abuso de tu existencia. Aprovechándose uno del otro, esperando cada uno por realizar su mejor movimiento.

Relames tus labios. Sientes cómo cada vez tus dedos se van mojando. Exprimes esa virilidad y, sin pensarlo dos veces, metes dos dedos entre esas entrañas. La propia mano de Conde acude a su boca, oculta aquel sollozo de placer.

 _«Si alguien te escuchara ahora…»._

Bajas el rostro. Acallas su llanto de placer. No debe ser por otro escuchado. El gemido de aquella alma sucumbiendo al pecado es demasiado tentador. Siendo que hasta tú fuiste tentado, no hay que correr el riesgo de que otro sea capturado también.

Ciertos rasgos de posesión y obsesión te han invadido. Al parecer, el pequeño Conde ha sabido mover muy bien sus piezas.

Muerdes su pequeña lengua exigente de atención. Deseas que diga tu nombre. Que se pierda en ese deseo de ser poseído.

 _«Así tendría más que tu alma, my Lord»._

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Dejen algún comentario, petición o sugerencia~

GRACIAS.


End file.
